Y al futuro
by Cassis9313
Summary: Touya Hibari no sería mas el único hijo de Kyouya Hibari y Tsunayoshi Sawada despues de esta noche y no estaba muy lejos de tener su segunda aventura en el tiempo... aunque esta vez, ni siquiera Tsuna lo tenía planeado. Secuela de 'Un salto al pasado' por Nyanko1827 y especial de fin de año.


**N/A:** Bien!

Este One-Shot es la continuación de 'Un salto al pasado' por Nyanko1827... también es pensado como un especial de fin y año nuevo.

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano; los niños mayores pertenecen a Nyanko1827, los pequeños son míos-.

* * *

**_... Y al futuro_**

**_._**

**_._**

_"El tiempo no es, sino, el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos"_

**_._**

Las festividades navideñas y de fin de año era lo más esperado por Touya Hibari y sus amigos, porque vamos, nadie hace fiestas como los Vongola, en especial cuando se tiene a Reborn como el organizador.

Ya que la Navidad la habían pasado en Italia, el Año Nuevo lo pasarían en Japón. Los niños no podían estar más contentos, después de todo, Japón era como su segundo hogar y no tenían problema en viajar de un lado a otro con tal de divertirse, en especial ahora que sabían de la infancia que tuvieron sus Padres.

Tenía alrededor de un año desde que Touya tuvo su aventura en el tiempo y no pasó mucho para que el resto hiciera lo mismo. Valiéndose de las ilusiones de Sakuya se las habían arreglado para tener entre sus manos la _Juu-nen Bazooka_ –pasando por alto el que Tsuna les dejara el camino libre para hacerlo- y cada uno tuvo su oportunidad de viajar al pasado y encontrarse con sus jóvenes Padres.

¡Había sido algo increíble!

Pudieron ver de primera mano a sus Padres en la primavera de su juventud y… ahora entendían un poco el porqué se les negó tal conocimiento. Cualquier persona que pasara más de unas horas en compañía de sus viejos podría resultar gravemente traumatizado. Pero no ellos que eran orgullosamente sus hijos.

-Estoy tan avergonzado con usted, Touya-sama – Hideki bajó la cabeza – pensar que mi _Pappa_ estaba enamorado de Tsuna-sama, ¡lo siento tanto!

-Tú no tienes la culpa de eso, Hideki-kun – al pequeño peli negro le bajó una gotita de sudor.

-Y _Pappa_ ni en cuenta de que le gustaba a _Otou-chan_ – agregó Madoka – ¡pero no se dio por vencido hasta conquistarlo! – exclamó animada y orgullosa.

-Puro milagro el que ustedes nacieran – dijo mordaz Sakuya sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

-¡Tu no digas nada! – Hideki lo apuntó con el dedo desde su lugar en el piso - ¡Si no fuera porque la tía Chrome dio el primer paso no existirías!

-Buen punto – dijo Touya con expresión inocente mientras hacía su movimiento en el _Jenga._

Sakuya los fulminó con la mirada a punto de contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Kaho.

-Si de milagros hablamos, esa sería yo – dijo mientras veía la estructura del _Jenga_, analizando su mejor opción – sigo sin entender cómo es que _Kaa-san_ se fijó en el extremo de mi _Tou-san_.

Los demás asintieron dándole la razón, en su viaje fueron testigos de lo extremo que llegó a ser el tío Ryohei. No estaban criticando ni nada parecido, después de todo amaban mucho a su tío; de hecho amaban a todos y cada uno de sus tíos y tías. Pero vamos, las personas debían tener límites para su excentricidad.

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas nuestros viejos son geniales y nosotros estamos aquí – habló Madoka formando una enorme sonrisa - ¿no es así? Touya-chan

-¡Un! – asintió sonriendo – además logramos saber lo que queríamos.

-¡Así es! – apoyaron los demás y comenzaron a reír.

.

.

-Esos chiquillos – Hayato les lanzó miradas indignadas a los niños desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Ma, solo están recordando su aventura – Takeshi abrazó por los hombros a su Esposo – y no es como si dijeran mentiras.

-¡Tu! – el peli plata volteó bruscamente - ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¡Yo nunca he sentido tales cosas por_ Juudaime_!

-No me refería a eso, Haya-chan - el peli negro no se inmutó por el tono de su pareja – sino a que te conquisté – terminó de decir dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Idiota – musitó completamente sonrojado.

-Kufufuf~u par de tortolitos, consigan una habitación – Mukuro los vio divertido.

-Cállate, Mukuro – gruñó Hayato.

-Kufufufuf~u – el otro siguió riendo para irritación de todos los presentes.

-¡Fue una ventura EXTREMA! – Ryohei alzó con fuerza los puños - ¡Kaho no dejó de contármela durante días!

-Eso es bueno,_ Onii-san_ – Tsuna rio – los niños necesitan una que otra aventura de vez en cuando.

-Solo haces cosas problemáticas, Tsunayoshi – Hibari se mantenía sentado a su lado, al pendiente de su Esposo.

-Pero fue divertido, Kyouya. Además sabes que tenía que pasar.

-Hn – sonrió de lado, después de todo fue por ese incidente que Tsuna y él pudieron darse una oportunidad.

De pronto las estruendosas risas de los niños inundaron la estancia, al parecer la torre por fin había caído.

-Y pensar que ahora tengo uno de esos – se quejó Lambo ante el ruido.

-Kufufuf~u se tiene lo que se merece – dijo el Ilusionista sin prestarle atención realmente.

-Idiota – susurró Lambo.

-Vamos, Lambo – intrvino Tsuna – un hijo es una bendición.

-Además ya era hora de que tuvieras el tuyo – Takeshi le revolvió el cabello.

-Hump, un mocoso cuidando a otro – a pesar de la burla, Hayato lo vio con cierto orgullo.

El chico los vio por un momento con un mohín para luego soltar un suspiro – Si, supongo que sí – dijo al fin llevando su mirada a donde I-pin se encontraba sentada con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Su hijo tenía poco de haber nacido, días en realidad. El 18 de Diciembre fue un día por demás loco, no tenía idea de qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, pero gracias a que Tsuna y el resto de la familia estuvieron con él todo salió bien. Ahora tenía un hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Al menos el mocoso no es un chillón como su Padre – la voz de Reborn les hizo dar un salto, por un momento se habían olvidado de que el Hitman se encontraba con ellos.

-Len es un buen niño – se apresuró a decir Tsuna antes de que el par comenzara a discutir.

El Hitman les dio el gusto a no discutir y en cambio centro su atención en la pareja estelar.

-Ahora falta ver a quien saldrán esos dos – dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el vientre de su estudiante.

-Serán igual de buenos que Touya – dijo Hibari.

Tsuna sonrió ante lo dicho y se acarició el vientre de ya nueve meses. Poco después de la aventura de su hijo y sus sobrinos le llegó la noticia de que estaba embarazado, de nuevo. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial no pudo sentirse más feliz; había pasado por mucho en su primer embarazo y aunque no estaba en sus planes estarlo por segunda vez su felicidad no fue menos. Y qué decir de Kyouya, el azabache le dio una de esas escasas pero hermosas sonrisas y luego estaba Touya; su hijo había saltado de felicidad y echado una carrera por toda la mansión gritando que sería un hermano mayor.

Meses después supieron que no sería hermano de uno, sino de dos bebes.

-La cena está lista – llamó Nana desde la puerta que daba al comedor.

Los niños corrieron de inmediato a la mesa, entre risas y gritos, mientras los adultos se paraban de sus lugares y caminaban con calma. Tsuna se paró y caminó con ayuda de Hibari, quien no lo dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra los últimos días.

Al entrar al comedor los recibió la visión de una increíble cena y no dudaban que fuera deliciosa, después de todo Nana y Tsuyoshi se habían encargado de prepararla con ayuda de las chicas.

Tsuna se quedó parado bajo el umbral observando con tranquilidad a su familia.

Iemitsu estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa y Nana, su _Kaa-san_, tomó asiento a su derecha; Tsuyoshi Yamamoto tomó asiento a la izquierda, el hombre no se perdía de pasar las festividades con su hijo, su yerno y sus nietos y, como todos bien sabían, con el resto de los Guardianes como paquete adicional; Takeshi tomó asiento junto a su Padre y a su lado Hayato; Ryohei y Hana les siguieron; junto a la mujer se sentó Chrome y a su lado Mukuro; en seguida se sentaron I-pin –con Len aun en sus brazos- y Lambo; Reborn tomó el último asiento de la derecha y los niños tomaron su lugar del otro lado, justo en frente de los adultos y junto a Nana.

-Vamos, Tsunayoshi – salió de su ensoñación al oír la voz del peli negro.

El castaño asintió y caminó hasta tomar su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, frente a su Padre y en medio de Reborn y Kyouya.

La cena comenzó entre risas.

.

.

Una vez la cena terminó y las chicas, junto a Nana, recogieran y limpiaran, todos se reunieron en la sala preparándose para recibir el año nuevo en un par de horas.

-Es hora de dormir, Sakuya – Chrome se acercó a su hijo.

-Es tiempo de que todos vayan a la cama – recalcó Hana – y no hay peros, Kaho – dijo al ver que su hija estaba por reclamar.

-Pero no tenemos sueño – se quejó Sakuya – _Pappa_ – pidió ayuda al mayor.

-A mi no me mires, mi querida Chrome tiene razón – Mukuro se desligó de problemas.

-_Pappa_, no queremos irnos a dormir todavía - Touya se acercó al castaño y le puso ojos de cachorro.

-Touya - suspiró, cada año era lo mismo con los niños.

-Un rato mas, _Pappa_, _Otou-chan_ – pidieron al unísono los gemelos.

-¿Y creen poder aguantar? – Hayato los vio con una ceja alzada.

-¡Lo haremos! – apoyó Kaho.

-¡Yo digo que los dejemos al EXTREMO! – Ryohei salió en ayuda de los niños - ¡vamos Hana!

La mencionada soltó un suspiro resignado, ya presentía como acabaría aquello.

-No creo que haya problema, además están creciendo – Takeshi sonrió a sus hijos.

Los Abuelos observaban la escena con sonrisas divertidas, los niños realmente se parecían a sus Padres.

-¿Y bien, Tsuna? – Reborn dio la última palabra al castaño.

-Por favor, _Pappa_.

-Tsu-sama. Tsuna-sama.

-_Decimo._

-Tsuna-sama.

Tsuna vio a los niños ilusionados y soltó otro suspiro.

-Si están seguros de aguantar… - los niños asintieron vigorosamente – muy bien – concedió.

-¡Yei! – vitorearon.

-Los consientes demasiado, Tsunayoshi – dijo Kyouya.

-¿Tú podrías negarle algo a tu hijo cuando pone esa cara? – el peli negro solo dio su típico 'Hn' – sí, eso pensé – rio divertido.

-I-pin y yo nos iremos ya a la habitación – se despidió Lambo llevando, esta vez, al pequeño Len en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches – se despidió la china.

-¡Buenas noches tío Lambo, tía I-pin y Len-chan! – dijeron a coro los niños.

-¡Bien! – Iemitsu atrajo la atención de todos – es tiempo de que los mayores les contemos historias de nuestra juventud - dijo soltando una risotada.

-Eso es – apoyó Tsuyoshi.

Los niños de inmediato se sentaron frente a sus abuelos (de algunos) dispuestos a escucharlos, la Decima Generación se acomodó en sus lugares con sonrisas tranquilas.

Reborn le dio un trago a su _expresso_, la noche estaba _demasiado_ tranquila.

.

.

-¡Agh! – el quejido detuvo las risas en la sala.

-Tsunayoshi – Hibari de inmediato atendió al castaño.

-Ya viene – dijo entre cortado.

-¿Quién viene? Tsuna – preguntó Iemitsu ya algo borracho.

-Los… bebes… ya… ya vienen – logró decir - ¡AGH! – se quejó de nuevo.

-¡_Pappa_! - Touya corrió al mayor y le tomó una mano.

-¡_Juudaime_! – Hayato se paró como resorte - ¡Yo… yo se que hacer en estos casos! – comenzó a decir, pero el nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

-Tsu-kun respira – Nana se acercó a su hijo – recuerda cuando Touya-chan nació, relájate y respira – indicó.

-_Kaa…-san_ – trató de hacerlo que la mujer le decía - ¡UH! – el dolor no paraba.

-¡Oh Dios, mis nietos vienen en camino! – Iemitsu sintió como lo ebrio se le bajaba y en un intento de dar apoyo se acercó a su hijo - ¡Vamos Tsuna! ¡Eres un hombre, bueno los hombres no pueden tener hijos y tú los estas teniendo, pero no importa… aguanta!

El castaño solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que es mejor mantenernos al margen por ahora, Iemitsu-san – Tsuyoshi tomó al hombre del brazo y lo retiró.

-Kufufufuf~u – Mukuro rio, un tanto nervioso pero su burla podía más que nada – parece que duele, eh Tsunayoshi-kun.

-¡Mukuro! – regañó Chrome – Jefe sea fuerte – dijo acercándose al Decimo.

-¡Piña bastardo, deja de reírte de _Juudaime_! – el peli plata encaró al ilusionista dispuesto a iniciar una pelea.

-Ma, ma Hayato, no es momento para eso – Takeshi calmó a su Esposo y regresó a su amigo - ¿quieres un masaje? Tsuna – ofreció en un intento de disminuir la tensión del lugar.

-¿¡Estás seguro que son los bebes los que vienen!? ¡Sawada! – gritó el (ex) boxeador.

-_Onii-san_ – dijo Tsuna viendo al mayor de manera mortal mientras trataba de tomar aire - ¿crees que no se distinguir si son mis bebes o el vecino tocando a la puerta? ¡Claro que son mis bebes los que vienen! – gritó enojado.

El grito asustó a Touya y al resto de los niños, que de por sí ya estaban bastante nerviosos con los gritos de sus Padres y los quejidos del Jefe.

-Touya – llamó Hibari al ver a su hijo asustado – ve con Kurokawa y tus primos – ordenó.

El chico hizo caso de inmediato, si era su _Chichi-ue_ quien se lo decía lo haría sin dudar.

-Toda estará bien, niños – Hana trató de llamar la atención de los menores – es algo natural.

-Pero… Tsuna-sama está sufriendo – dijo Kaho abrazándose a su madre.

-Lo sé, pero no es algo malo, eso solo quiere decir que los bebes nacerán pronto – trató de tranquilizarlos.

-¿Igual que con la tía I-pin? – preguntó Sakuya que era el más tranquilo.

-Sí.

-¡Argh, maldita sea! - gritó Tsuna apretando con fuerza la mano de Kyouya.

Ante el grito los niños no pudieron evitar ponerse a llorar, sin excepción. Era un shock ver al hombre que todos admiraban de esa forma y aunque les dijeran que nada malo pasaría y que todo estaría bien no ayudaba a sus emociones, en especial las de Touya que nunca había visto a su _Pappa_ en tal estado.

Entre los gritos de dolor, el llanto y las palabras sin sentido de los Guardianes un disparo se escuchó.

El silencio se hizo en la sala y todos voltearon a ver la fuente del disparo.

Reborn se mantenía parado con su _Leon-revolver_ en una mano y la otra metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Basta de tonterías – su voz hizo eco y Leon volvió a su forma original – Hibari, contén a Tsuna – el mencionado le dio una mirada e hizo lo indicado – Ryohei, usa tus llamas y trata de aminorar el dolor – lo hizo de inmediato – Gokudera, llama a Shamal y a Bianchi – el peli plata salió en busca del teléfono – Yamamoto, ve y prepara los autos por si acaso – el espadachín corrió fuera de la casa – Chrome, trae las cosas de Tsuna y los bebes y mantente preparada – la mujer asintió y se perdió escaleras arriba – Mukuro… tu solo mantente callado – el ilusionista lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada – Tsuyoshi-san, controla a Iemitsu – el mayor asintió mientras el rubio replicaba sin que le hicieran el mínimo caso – Hana, encárgate de los niños – ella lo vio seria y siguió con lo suyo – _Mamma_, tu continúa así, _Dame_-Tsuna te necesita – Nana le sonrió y continúo auxiliando a su hijo.

Reborn vio su obra satisfecho y llevó su atención a los niños.

-Y Touya, deja de lloriquear. Eres mi estudiante y no debes asustarte por algo como esto. Conoces a tu _Pappa_, estará bien.

El menor lo vio a los ojos y limpiándose las lagrimas se puso sereno – Si, _Sensei_ – dijo decidido. El mayor tenía razón, su_ Pappa_ era muy fuerte y él también debía serlo… por su _Pappa_ y sus hermanitos. Volteó a ver al azabache junto a Tsuna, sería tan fuerte como su _Chichi-ue_.

_"Menos mal que la vaca estúpida ya se fue a dormir – _pensó el Hitman – _no necesitamos más llorones"_

Nada podría salir mal ahora.

-El teléfono no funciona – Hayao entró bastante serio – no hay línea.

-¿Y los celulares?

-Han estado perdidos desde esta mañana.

-¿Perdidos? – dijo con los ojos ocultos bajo la sombra de su fedora - ¿Cómo pueden estar _todos_ perdidos?

Los niños se tensaron.

-Hum – Madoka levantó la mano dudosa – es nuestra culpa – Kaho le dio un codazo mal disimulado.

-¿Madoka? – Hayato estaba usando un tono peligroso.

-Nosotros los tomamos – Hideki se puso frente a su hermana.

-¿Y qué hicieron con ellos? – preguntó esta vez.

-¡Solo teníamos curiosidad! – saltó en defensa T ya.

-¿Qué. Hicieron? – repitió esta vez Reborn.

-Solo queríamos ver que ocurría si los metíamos al horno de microondas – explicó Kaho.

-¿Todos ellos? – Hana vio a su hija con desaprobación.

-Era para estar seguros, ya saben, ensayo y error – Sakuya intentó sonreír de forma inocente.

-Bien – el Hitman dijo tranquilo, no era momento para enojarse con los chiquillos… ya los castigaría después – aún podemos llevar a Tsuna al hospital.

-Eso no se va a poder – Takeshi entró en la sala sacudiéndose la nieve de la chaqueta y con los pantalones mojados hasta las pantorrillas – hay mucha nieve afuera, ni siquiera pude sacar los autos de la cochera – informó.

Todo se quedó en silencio, el único sonido era el de la respiración pesada del castaño en trabajo de parto.

-¿Por qué no usas a _Leon-teléfono_? _Sensei_ - Touya rompió el silencio.

-Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho – contestó – Leon está invernando.

_"¿Los camaleones invernan?"_ Pensaron todos.

Al parecer sí.

-No hay otra forma – Reborn se hizo cargo de nuevo – Tsuna dará a luz aquí.

.

.

Todo lo que se escuchaba dentro de aquella casa eran los gritos de dolor de Tsuna que estaba semi-acostado en el sillón de la sala con las piernas abiertas preparándose para traer a sus hijos al mundo.

Hibari se encontraba entre las piernas de su marido, no dejaría que otro lo hiciera por lo que sería quien recibiría a sus hijos. Nana y Chrome se encontraban asistiendo a Ryohei, quien al ser el que más conocimiento medico tenía era el encargado de que Tsuna y los bebes estuvieran con bien. El resto de los Guardianes y Reborn se encontraban regados por la espaciosa sala a la espera, no podían hacer nada más aunque quisieran.

Iemitsu, Tsuyoshi y Hana estaban en la cocina con los niños, tratando de distraerlos y tranquilizándose a sí mismos, después de todo se trataba de un parto y aunque estuvieran tomando sus medidas no podían olvidar que se trataba de un hombre y por cualquier cosa algo podría salir mal.

Touya se acercó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba, estaba bastante preocupado y quería ser de ayuda, pero sabía que ahora no podía hacer nada.

-¿Tienen… las… cosas de… los bebes? – logró preguntar Tsuna entre jadeos.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, Tsunayoshi – Kyouya le tomaba las manos dándole suaves caricias.

-¡No me digas de que preocuparme o no, Kyouya! – gritó el castaño - ¡Solo dime si están!

-Tsunayoshi… – el azabache lo vio frustrado.

-¡Estoy con un dolor de los mil infiernos (la voz de Mukuro diciendo que solo eran seis le llegó lejana) esperando por tener a tus hijos! – siguió mientras zafaba sus manos de las de su Esposo - ¡Y solo quiero estar seguro de una cosa, joder!

-Están ahí – dijo por fin señalando un punto en la habitación donde reposaba la pañalera.

Lo mejor era cumplir cada capricho de Tsuna, por muy tonto que fuera, el castaño ya estaba pasando por bastante y era normal que se pusiera así.

Touya escuchaba los gritos de su _Pappa_ y sintiendo que era su turno de hacer algo fue hacia la pañalera y la abrió para sacar algunas cosas y enseñárselas al mayor, tal vez así se sentiría mejor. Pero al abrirla se encontró con algo inesperado.

-¿Qué hace la _Juu-nen Bazooka_ aquí? – se preguntó al ver el arma - ¿y cómo es que cupo?

Esa era una pregunta trascendente, en serio.

Los gritos y demandas sin sentido de Tsuna siguieron escuchándose por lo que Touya le restó importancia a la aparición de la Bazooka. La sacó y no ocurriéndosele mejor lugar para ponerla, la colocó bajo su brazo izquierdo y se apresuró a sacar una que otra prenda de bebe de la pañalera. Satisfecho con lo tomado dio media vuelta dispuesto a acercarse a sus Padres, no dio más de dos pasos cuando sus genes _dame, _esos que eran ocultos por los genes Hibari y salían de vez en cuando, hicieron de las suyas haciéndolo tropezarse con sus propios pies y caer.

Las cosas que llevaba en las manos salieron volando y antes de que pudiera preguntarse por la Bazooka, esta le cayó encima.

-¡Touya-sama! – gritó Hayato al ver como el niño era cubierto por humo rosa.

Ante el grito el resto de los adultos llevaron su atención al punto donde el humo salía, por otro lado los niños corrieron a la sala.

-¡Touya-chan! – llamó Madoka.

-¡Touya-sama! – le siguió su hermano.

_"No puede ser",_ pesaron los demás.

Tsuna parecía no haber notado lo ocurrido pues seguía en su mundo de dolor.

-¿Touya fue al pasado otra vez? – preguntó Kaho viendo como el humo se disipaba.

-No, cuando ustedes terminaron su aventura Tsuna hizo que regresaran la Bazooka a la normalidad – dijo Takeshi desde su lugar.

-¿Entonces Touya fue al futuro? – preguntó Sakuya obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Lo que quiere decir que… - empezaron los gemelos a la vez.

-Había olvidado lo que se siente viajar en el tiempo – una voz desconocida dijo.

Todos los presentes veían atentos mientras el humo se iba y una silueta comenzaba a ser visible.

-Touya-chan. Touya-sama – exclamaron sorprendidos los gemelos al ver a su amigo.

-Hola – saludó jovial el recién llegado.

-¿Touya? – dijo aturdida Kaho.

-Ese soy yo – sonrió.

Todos estaban sin habla.

Ahí, frente a ellos estaba el Touya de diez años en el futuro. Tanto Madoka como Kaho no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco. Hideki lo veía con admiración y Sakuya bastante curioso. Los adultos, por su parte, no sabían que decir. Era como ver a un Hibari joven, si no fuera por el color de ojos y la sonrisa del chico pensarían que era el Guardian de la Nube.

-Touya – Hibari vio a su hijo con orgullo.

-_Chichi-ue_ – le sonrió y luego dirigió su atención a su sufrido_ Pappa_ – así que ya está en trabajo – dijo.

-¡AGH! – Tsuna gritó mas fuerte sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Bien, que no cunda el pánico! – el Touya mayor dio un aplauso y se acercó al castaño –_ Pappa_ – se arrodilló a un lado y le acarició el cabello – todo estará bien, solo trata de tranquilizarte – dijo con voz suave y tierna.

Tsuna trató de regular su respiración y miró al chico.

-¿Touya?

-Sí, soy yo _Pappa_ – le sonrió.

-Estás muy grande – sonrió a medias.

-Un poco – rio avergonzado – pero eso no importa ahora – le tomó una mano – lo estás haciendo bien, _Pappa_… ya verás cómo termina pronto y tendrás a los gemelos contigo – rio de nuevo –¡esos dos pueden llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza, pero lo valen! – animó – así que se fuerte y aguanta.

-¿Es… así? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió.

-Kyouya – volteó a ver al peli negro quien le tomó la otra mano y le sonrió.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo mas, una nueva ola de dolor llegó al castaño dando otro grito y apretando la mano de Hibari.

-¡Ya es la hora! – Ryohei anunció haciendo que todos se pusieran atentos - ¡los bebes ya vienen, al EXTREMO!

* * *

No podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo, no ahora que su _Pappa_ lo necesitaba, pero bueno, ya que estaba aquí lo mejor sería darle _consejos_ –bastante disimulados- a sus Padres para cuando tuvieran hijos –es decir a él y sus hermanitos-. Con un _plan_ en mente se dispuso a esperar a que el humo desapareciera.

-¿_Chichi-ue_? – dijo con los ojos abiertos, el hombre sentado en la cama frente a él lucía mas mayor, pero sin duda era su _Chichi-ue._

La sorpresa era por el par de _monigotes_ que lo rodeaban, se trataba de un niño y una niña idénticos. La niña estaba recargada en la espalda de su _Chihi-ue_ abrazando con sus bracitos el cuello, mientras el niño estaba sentado en el regazo y recargado en el pecho del mayor. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño, demasiado claro… casi rubio; sus ojos eran de un curioso plata cenizo, como los de su _Chichi-ue_ y su rostro era fino y suave como el de su... _Pappa._

-¿_Nii-chan_? – preguntaron ambos niños, que en el momento eran mayores que él.

-¿_Nii-chan_? – repitió aun sin moverse – ustedes son… ellos son – comenzó a decir viendo al mayor.

Hibari sonrió de lado en su lugar.

-Había olvidado que eras tan pequeño, Touya – dijo en cambio.

-¡Entonces si es _Nii-chan_! – exclamó el niño.

-Pero ahora es más pequeño que nosotros – la niña hizo un tierno mohín.

-Es por la Bazooka del tío Lambo, Tsuku' – habló de manera obvia el niño.

-No me digas, Yaku' – replicó con sarcasmo la niña.

Ambos hicieron un puchero.

Touya los veía con curiosidad y asombro… ¿ellos eran sus hermanitos?

-¿Primera mala impresión? – preguntó Hibari viendo las expresiones que hacía el mayor de sus hijos.

-¿Eh? – salió de sus pensamientos – bueno…

-¡Nosotros te amamos mucho, _Nii-chan_! – exclamaron al unísono los gemelos – así que perdona nuestras travesuras ¿ok? – le sonrieron.

Touya no pudo evitar regresar la sonrisa.

-¿Siguen aquí? – una nueva voz se unió.

-¡_Mamma_! – gritó el par corriendo hacia el castaño.

-"_¿Mamma?"_ – pensó T ya al momento que volteaba, si mal no recordaba esa era la voz de su… - ¿¡_Pappa_!?

-Hola Touya – el castaño le sonrió con ternura mientras posaba sus manos en las cabezas de sus hermanos – al parecer ya es ese _momento_ ¿eh?

-Si – respondió – espera ¿Por qué te dijeron _Mamma_?

Tsuna se encogió de hombros con una expresión entre divertida y resignada.

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo – Hibari se paró por fin de la cama y se acercó al menor.

-Se están tardando y no nos hacemos más jóvenes con la espera – una persona más entró a la habitación.

-¡_Sensei_! – le reconoció de inmediato, después de todo el Hitman seguía con el mismo estilo.

-¡_Nonno_! – los gemelos saludaron emocionados a Reborn.

-¿¡Tu también!? – exclamó Touya sin entender lo que pasaba - ¿Por qué te dicen…-.

-Al parecer Iemitsu no cubre sus expectativas – Reborn le restó importancia al asunto y no parecía enojado con el nombramiento.

-¿Expectativas? - ¿desde cuándo los niños tienen expectativas?

Está bien que _su_ _Nonno_ no era el mejor ejemplo ni nada, pero de entre todas la personas tomar a su Sensei como abuelo… ¡su Sensei como abuelo! ¡Por Dios!

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al verse rodeado de humo rosa otra vez.

.

-Bienvenido – saludó Tsuna a su hijo mayor una vez el humo se hubo disipado - ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Justo a tiempo - Touya le sonrió.

Hibari le puso una mano al hombro y le dio una ligera sonrisa (la que le daba únicamente a su familia) – Bajemos ya – dijo y todos asintieron emprendiendo camino.

Reborn se adelantó mientras Tsuna caminaba con los gemelos agarrados a sus manos y detrás de ellos Touya y Kyouya.

Llegaron a la sala justo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – fue el grito que resonó en toda la mansión mientras los gemelos sonreían alegres.

* * *

-Son tan pequeños – susurró Touya viendo a las pequeñas bolas de carne que eran cargadas por sus Padres (su Pappa al niño y su Chichi-ue a la niña) – y se ven tan frágiles – nada que ver con lo que vio en el futuro.

-Así te veías tu cuando naciste – rio Tsuna.

Hacía poco más de una hora que había regresado de su viaje al futuro y de que sus hermanos nacieran. En realidad había regresado justo a tiempo para el nacimiento, los gemelos nacieron a la medianoche, justo al comienzo del nuevo año.

Tsuna vio el tierno puchero del niño, su hijo mayor realmente era su pequeña estrella de la suerte. Touya apareció justo en los momentos más importantes y decisivos de su vida; gracias a él sus sentimientos se aclararon y tuvo su oportunidad con Kyouya y ahora…ahora le había dado paz y apoyo cuando lo necesitaba.

La voz de Kyouya lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuáles serán sus nombres? – el peli negro mayor estaba parado a un lado de la cama con su pequeña hija durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Yo lo sé – se apresuró a decir Touya.

Ambos adultos lo vieron a la espera de que les dijera, estaban más que seguros que eran los mismos nombres que ellos tenían en mente.

Touya vio a ambos bebes y sonrió - ¡Tsukumo y Yakumo!

.

En la sala los adultos tomaban en brazos a sus hijos, los niños habían insistido en esperar a Touya para saber los nombres de los nuevos integrantes de la familia, pero todos terminaron cayendo rendidos. No podían culparlos, la noche fue bastante agotadora.

Nana y Iemitsu fueron a dormir poco después de que Tsuna fuera trasladado a su habitación. Y Tsuyoshi se retiró a la habitación de huéspedes.

Ryohei y Hana, con Kaho a cuestas, ya habían ido a su habitación, Mukuro y Chrome apenas salían con Sakuya en brazos del mayor. Yamamoto tomó a Hideki con cuidado y Hayato hizo lo mismo con Madoka.

-_Pappa, Otou-chan_… denos también un hermanito – susurró entre sueños la chica.

Los hombres se vieron pasmados por momentos hasta que Takeshi sonrió.

-Ya oíste Haya-chan.

-Cállate – replicó con las mejillas sonrojadas saliendo de la sala.

En el lugar solo quedó Reborn, que estaba recargado en el arco de la ventana bebiendo su _expresso_ y con su mente divagando en cierto tema.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – Lambo se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta viendo la mancha ds sangre que estaba en uno de los sillones.

-Vuelve a dormir, vaca estúpida – dijo Reborn desde su lugar.

El Bovino quiso replicar, pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya se enteraría en la mañana.

El Hitman vio a Lambo irse y se permitió recordar las palabras que Touya le dijo poco después de volver del futuro.

_'Gracias por tu duro trabajo, Nonno'_

Reborn frunció el ceño, no importaba lo que Touya vio o escuchó en el futuro – "_Como si fuera a permitir que alguien me llame Nonno" _– pensó.

* * *

**+N/A: **Y así fue~

¿Que les pareció?

So... gracias a Nyanko1827 por permitirme hacer la continuacion de su One-shot, en realidad ya me había tardado y justo en estas fechas la inspiración llegó a mi.

Una disculpa si Hibari no tuvo mucha participación, pero aquí se me hizo algo dificíl manejarlo, no se porque, pero bueno...

No se si esto tendrá continuación... pero si alguien quiere hacerla pidan autorizacion a Nyanko-san, que fue quien inició con esto~

Gracias por leer y _¡Feliz fin de año y que tengan un genial comienzo del nuevo!_


End file.
